SpongeBob's Night Job
SpongeBob gets a second job at night after finishing a day at The Krusty Krab. Credits Director: Tom Yasumi Writers: Zeus Cervas, Casey Alexader, Mr. Lawrence Animation Director: Andrew Overtoom Supervising Producer: Paul Tibbitt Storyboard Directors: Casey Alexander, Alan Smart Creative Director: Vincent Waller Chracters * SpongeBob * Squidward * Mr. Krabs * Strip Club Employees * Strip Club Manager * Erica * Bikini Bottomies Transcript (Begins in the Krusty Krab Kitchen) SpongeBob: I just loooove my job and I can't wait to get paid cuz I just realized I need more income than usual. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob!!!! SpongeBob: Ahoy Mr. Krabs!! Mr. Krabs: Guess what, it's payday! SpongeBob: Oh thank Neptune!! Mr. Krabs: Here's your paycheck me boy! (Goes back to his office) SpongeBob: Oh boyy, I'm aboutta get moneeeeyyyyy (opens paycheck) Huh? Oh, it's the usual, just another dollar bill. There is got to be an easier way to get more cash, but how? Well for now, I'll just make these Krabby Patties and think about it later. Time Card: That night SpongeBob: (Walks around Bikini Bottom) There's got to be a way to get more money than just a dollar every month....maybe if I can have a second job at night that pays more while I still work at The KK during the day (notices a male Strip Club called Bikini Bottom's Bachelorette Entertainers Club with a hiring sign glowing on the door) THAT'S IT! I can make lost of money doing something like this! (SpongeBob walks into the strip club and confronts the young lady at the desk) Lady: Hey welcome to BBBE, how are you? SpongeBob: I am good, I hear you are hiring for a male stripper? Lady: Yes we are, and you are interested? SpongeBob: You bet I am!! I would like to speak to the manager. Lady: Sure I'll get her, just gimme a minute. (SpongeBob looks inside the strip club) SpongeBob: This reminds me of Mermaid Mike! Oooh, that guy just made a fortune for that lapdance! (Manager comes in) Manager: Hi, I hear you are interested in being part of our strip club, now tell me about some past experiences that make you a good stripper. SpongeBob: Well I like being in my underwear, I have walked around naked in Bikini Bottom a few times with no shame, I am a good dancer, I twerk alot, I am good at stretching myself, I'm pretty and that's about it. Manager: Well that just explains it, come with me in the training room. (SpongeBob follows her into the training room) Manager: Ok, SpongeBob. Show me what you got what it takes to be a stripper. SpongeBob: Oh sure! (Strips down to his underwear and performs various stunts, such as twerking to loud party music, performing a pole dance, giving a lap dance and so on) Manager: Wow!! Fantastic performance SpongeBob, you're hired! Your stripper name is Sponge Luke & Here's your uniform (gives SpongeBob blue speedo like panties) SpongeBob: I'm ready! For a lapdance! (As the manager goes back into her office and leaves SpongeBob for the good luck, a young lady approaches SpongeBob for a lap dance) Girl: Hey, you are some stripper sponge. You look hot! SpongeBob: Thanks, wanna lap dance? Girl: I would love a lap dance from you! SpongeBob: Alright, lets go!! (scene cuts to various scenes of SpongeBob performing various lapdances on various girls and earning a ton of money. After this, the scene cuts to an all dressed SpongeBob leaving with a fortune in his hands.) SpongeBob: (walking home) Wow!!!! I went ham!! Now I got all this monayyyy-yaayyy-yyyyaaaayyyyy!! This is definately a better charge than working at my day job. Well it's really late and I better take a shower and hit the hay. Tme Card: The Next Morning SpongeBob: OH NO I OVERSLEPT AND I AM TARDY!!!! I GOTTA GET TO WORK!!!! (speeds over to work) Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob!! What's gotten into you? You're 45 minutes late!! SpongeBob: Sorry Mister K, I overslept. Mr. Krabs: Look at all these hungry customers about to leave me restaurant. No customers means no money, now get to work boy or I'll lose all me customers!! (scene cuts to that night) SpongeBob: Well, I overslept for coming home late after working at the strip club last night, and now's my second night for stripping!! All I gotta do is not oversleep. But for now, OFF TO THE STRIPCLUB!!!!!! (Scene cuts to SpongeBob giving a lap dance to another girl) SpongeBob: My name is SpongeLuke Brickpants so tell me about urself. Girl: My name is Erica, I am a senior in High School and today's my 18th birthday. SpongeBob: Happy Birthday, you came to the right stripper! (turns around and twerks on her lap as she hands him another $10) Erica: I love it! SpongeBob: *winks* (whispers into her ear) Do you wanna come with me into the private room? Erica: YES!!!! I have a lot of money as I am rich and now I can pay $150 to go in with you! SpongeBob: Alright baby, let's go!!!! (scene cuts to them coming out of the Private Booth) SpongeBob: I AM SO HOT!! (scene cuts to later that night with SpongeBob walking home with even more money) SpongeBob: I really nailed it tonight! (bumps into Mr. Krabs) Mr. Krabs: AAAAAHHHHAAAAA!!!!!! So that's what's gotten into ya lad, you became a stripper! Boy why would ya wanna take that kinda path?! You're so full of tartar sauce!! SpongeBob: (starts crying) I'm sorry Mr. Krabs!! Don't fire me!! I just wasn't happy about how little money you were giving me so then I decided to become a male stripperrrrrrr waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Mr. Krabs: I won't fire ya unless you stop stripping! It's affecting your time scheduele. Besides, let me tell you why you can do better than being a stripper. Ya see lad, strippers are usually seen as a part of failure and I know you're better than that. Those people who become strippers are usually either barnacle heads that dropped out of high school, have family issues, addicted to....(scene fades to the end of lecture). Wait, sometimes you can be a barnacle head.... & so can I. I have an idea. (Bubbles show the next scene at The Krusty Krab that night. Mr. Krabs signed an agreement to collaborate his buisness with the strip club at midnight once a week so SpongeBob's still in both systems, and to raise money off course) SpongeBob: (walks out of the kitchen serving a meal while wearing his stripper uniform) Order up, wanna tip me hunny? Girl: Hehe, yes (winks at him and gives him a tip) SpongeBob: I just love bein a frycook stripper!! BYEYEYEYEYEYEYE!!!!!! Category:PG-13 Category:Episodes Category:Nudity